undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Tale
|date = July 28, 2016 |website = Youtube |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |medium = Animation |status = Active}} My Little Tale is an animated crossover AU between Undertale and My Little Pony. It features several characters from the My Little Pony show, but it keeps Frisk as the main protagonist. Any information shown here is based off of the animated series available on Youtube, and will be updated accordingly as new videos are released. : Backstory The introduction sequence shares a story set in a land named "Scandelia", where two races dominated the landscape: Humanity, known for their proficiency in the art of war. And Ponykind, seekers of knowledge and wisdom. For millennia, these two races had co-existed in relative peace, building mighty kingdoms from the ground up. Two great cities stood face to face, one, surrounded by towering sentries, overlooked the continent atop Mt. Canter, and the other, vast and surrounded by awesome walls, laid between two unnamed hills. As great as these two races were in their own right, unknown events caused the flames of war to erupt and spread throughout the land. Their respective rulers met in the field of battle to determine the fate of these two kingdoms. No specific details of this battle have been mentioned thus far. However, the result was decisive: Ponykind's victory. It is implied that several kings succeeded the human throne in the aftermath of this battle and others. Humanity was always on the losing side in every battle fought against Ponykind, for decades on end. One last battle was fought between a war-exhausted human army and an apparently healthy pony force. Its conclusion was not expected, as Ponykind had lost that encounter, including its ruler. Characters Changes Frisk The main protagonist. Has no significant differences compared to Toby Fox's Frisk, apart from an updated sprite. The Bunny Batter (Angel Bunny) Met at the entrance of the Royal Gardens, it flees from Frisk once it spots them. Is later found out to be the perpetrator of several FIGHTs Frisk find themselves in. Is also the de facto ''boss for the Royal Gardens area. The Royal Squire The first enemy to encounter Frisk within the confines of The Royal Gardens. Battington A ferocious bat whose hunger blinds it from Frisk's attempts to pacify it. The Timberwolf An out-of-place creature which ferociously attacks Frisk within the maze. Once they show kindness to the beast, it retreats back into the darkness, due to unknown reasons. Bird A cute little bird who loves hiding itself in people's pockets. Mr. Beaverston A grumpy woodcutter who dislikes any extra company while he's working. Scatow Scatchow An overconfident raccoon with a knack for Baseball games. Has a slightly annoying voice. Possess some distinct similarities to Team Fortress 2's Scout. Ssam Snake He is found alongside Scatow, is implied to be friends with him as well. Is mostly mute, except when it comes to simple-worded phrases. He acts as a catcher in baseball. Fluttershy A seemingly kind pony living near the Royal Gardens proper. Offers Frisk help in dealing with their wounds after the ''Bunny Batter fight. Rainbow Dash Allegedly a known Field Marshal who is friends with Fluttershy. Her appearance is akin to a battle-hardened veteran who is currently off-duty and in formal attire. It is known that she has an order to arrest any human who is in Equestria, although her hesitation in doing so is very much clear. Unnamed Guards #1 and #2 Two guards who appear to belong to a police force, wearing pony-equivalent of suits that match their roles. They seem to take their jobs seriously-- when in the presence of other high ranking ponies. They're much more relaxed and chatty otherwise. Location Changes Defining areas thus far seen in the series: * The Royal Gardens Additional Changes * Starting from "Episode 2 - A Batter Sport", a new ranking system has been added in the form of colours to determine the difficulty Frisk may have in defeating/pacifying an enemy. The following is a list of difficulties as seen in the aforementioned episode: ** Friendly ( In White ) - If Frisk finds themselves in a FIGHT with a being whose name is in white, they are most likely not going to attack them, and instead wait for Frisk's action. ** 'Normal ( In Yellow ) - '''These are the standard enemies found in My Little Tale. They will attack Frisk due to any given reason in relative moderation until they either get tired, or are convinced to stop FIGHTing. ** '''Dangerous ( In Orange ) - '''Although not too dissimilar to their Yellow difficulty counterparts, these enemies will generally show more resilience in both attacks and in diplomacy. Their danger stems from their increased damage output from their attacks. ** '''Boss ( In Red ) - '''In My Little Tale, a Boss is only found once in every ''Prominent Area. ''Each boss has their unique quirks and battle modifiers which serve to either hinder Frisk's advance through the mysterious landscape, or to completely annihilate them. Because of this, the difficulty of each boss varies greatly, however, they are in general far more resilient than their Orange counterparts and are to be confronted with caution. Alongside these changes, are the introduction of Attack / Defence counters in-battle for both Frisk and the enemy ( after CHECKing them. ). * The ''Bird ''joined Frisk's side during the confrontation against ''The Bunny Batter, which introduced a new Battle System suitable for multiple-member FIGHTs. * It is a mix of Undertale's standard FIGHT system and OFF's own. The bottom side of the screen is marked by the regular FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY buttons, which are flanked by the portraits of the participating members. ** The left side of the screen is where the enemy finds itself in, including its battle sprite and portrait. ** On the right side of the screen are the portrait and battle sprite of Frisk and any subsequent party member they may acquire through the course of the series. The dialogue option has been moved to occupy the upper part of the screen, and, much like in the regular system, morphs into the battle arena once Frisk has taken their turn. Episodes TBA Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Animation